Broken thoughts
by Hope11
Summary: After all the Sayain's lives are back to normal a new bady is in town. Or should I say an old bady...he wants revenge and he will do it at which ever costs. Even if it means doing so in their dreams...(Please review!)I changed the tittle!!!!!^^
1. Pain

[pic] Disclaimer: Wow! This is my first disclaimer I am so happy I just wanted to- *Click *  
  
A/n: ^^.grr.stupid Gohan...didn't even let me finish my disclaimer. Oh well hi! You must be in the wrong story, go to AMCM74's, I mean I have no idea how you got both of us mixed up but, go to hers instead. Or maybe you just ate a little too much sugar tablets O.o Well I hope ya like this one.  
  
  
  
It was a beautiful day in Satan City, everything looked normal. Its pretty weird, no villains this time.  
  
Goku was sparing with Vegeta out in the open, like each day they would. There was a puddle of Vegeta's blood on the use to be green grass.  
  
Kick-block-punch-duck that was what fighting was all about.  
  
This was like a routine; everyday Goku would go to Capsule Corp for no particular reason, just to spar with Vegeta. After many black eyes, and black- and-blues later they would stop and go to their loved ones.  
  
It was that time again, as they both looked as tired as hell and they decided to go back home, they never spoke a word just went back home.  
  
Goku was more than existed. But he had a senzu bean and he put it inside his bruised mouth. It was hard to chew. His teeth felt like they would shatter any minute, but he did was he set his mind too and tasted the non-flavored plant.  
  
After swallowing it, he could actually move and fly. He was about half as powerful as he was before landing to Capsule Corp to spar.  
  
That's when he high tailed it back home before his wife would start to shout at him for no particular reason, it got on his nerves, but he knew he deserved it at times. It wasn't fair to her.  
  
What he thought he would see when he came inside was a worried sick Chichi, but that was not what he saw...at least not this time.  
  
He saw Chichi sitting on a chair with her elbow on the table and her hand to her chin. She looked not mad but disappointed.  
  
This worried Goku, he didn't like her in this state, it would have been even better to him if she would right now start to scream at him.  
  
She just sighed a big sigh and just stared at the coffee colored table.  
  
"Uh, Hi Chichi." Goku thought she didn't notice him yet.  
  
She didn't say a word, she just gave another sigh.  
  
Goku felt a bit confused and we just thought it was another bad day for her, so he walked to the hallway and into his and Chi-chi's bedroom.  
  
He felt a bit awkward, but he was really tired after losing all that blood from that cut to his chest there was nothing for him to do but just rest, and hopefully be alert when he wakes up.  
  
~Dream~  
  
The dream looked so real. He didn't even know it was a dream.  
  
Goku was walking down the hall and saw Chichi on the floor? He ran towards the raven-haired beauty and saw that there was a puddle of blood near her neck.  
  
She had her eyes opened, the look on her face showed horror, shock.  
  
That's when his heart dropped, it felt so real.  
  
"Chichi!!" He took her into his arms and cradled her lifeless body.  
  
He knew she was dead; there was nothing he could do, but look for the dragon balls.  
  
While walking to the kitchen, he regretted not spending every minute with her. She deserved even better than what he gave her. It wasn't fair to her for this fate.  
  
Tears started to form in his black coal like colored eyes. He went outside and everything was dark.  
  
The clouds were dark, and it was raining in a dangerous hard little thuds of raindrops fell to the ground.  
  
He turned to find a place to burry Chichi but he saw another person he cared the world for...  
  
Gohan  
  
Gohan was lying on the cold dark brown dirt floor, where puddles started to form. His eyes were wide, and he was on his back.  
  
But in this little world Gohan was a teenager. His dark black eyes had the same expression his mother had. He had a huge cut, more like a hole in his stomach where blood started to flood out.  
  
This crushed Goku more than he could handle, his first son was dead also. He lightly placed Chichi on a rock and saw that he had her blood on his hands. It didn't matter to him one bit. Wind started to form, as he walked the little steps to his son.  
  
'Who could have done this?!?!?!?!' Goku thought as he was filled with anger.  
  
When he reached to his son he bent down on one leg and touched his son's hair. His tears started to go on his son's face.  
  
He stood up, and started to fly...  
  
He wanted to know who could have done such a cruel thing. He flew to Bulma's house but what he found there was even worse....  
  
The wind started to get even stronger, and it was getting even darker and darker.  
  
He was about to open the door and the door opened itself to show Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta looked so furious, his eyes were red and tears were coming down his eyes.  
  
This surprised even Goku, Vegeta crying? Something truly bad must have happened.  
  
"How could you!!!" Vegeta screamed as he took Goku by the collar and shock him.  
  
"What Vegeta?" He asked him.  
  
"DON'T TOY WITH ME!! I KNOW WHAT YOU DID!!" His hands started to form Ki-blasts.  
  
"Vegeta I don't understand!!" He said as Vegeta let him go.  
  
"You don't do you?!" He said with sarcasm, he opened the door wide and Goku almost cried at what he saw...  
  
Bulma, one of his best friends had what seemed like a 12-inch knife on her neck all of it was in, and on the other side of her neck it showed the last part. She was on the kitchen table right nest to her was Trunks. A Seven year old looking Trunks, he looked just like Gohan, a hole in his stomach same look in his eyes.  
  
"WHAT?!?! Vegeta...." Goku knelt down and started to sob, this was too much...too much gore for him to handle. All at once he had to get this into his mind. His friends and family all killed. And Vegeta thought he killed Bulma and Trunks.  
  
"Gohan and Chichi are dead too." Goku felt a big lump forming on his throat. Saying those words made it actually come true.  
  
Vegeta punched him in the face.  
  
"YOU WANT TO KNOW WHO KILLED THEM TO?!?!?!? OR PERHAPS YOU KNOW ALREADY!!!" Vegeta screamed.  
  
"Vegeta I would never-" Goku was cut off by Vegeta.  
  
"Don't start preaching to me, jackass!! I'm no fool!! You killed Trunks, Chichi, Gohan, Bulma..." He knelt down in the same position as Goku the wind was furious now and both of the men's hair was flying in all directions.  
  
Vegeta looked heart broken, he clenched his fists so much that blood started to flow out slowly from his gloves.  
  
"Vegeta I would never do something like that. I Love Chichi, and Gohan. We could bring them back with the dragon balls."  
  
"Can we?!?! BAKA PICCOLO DIED, YOU KILLED HIM TOO!!!!" Vegeta snapped at him.  
  
Goku's eyes went wide, he killed his friends...  
  
His family...  
  
Gohan, Chichi....  
  
The people he loved the most.  
  
He looked at his hands, the hands that had Chichi and Gohan's blood from touching them.  
  
That's when his whole world collapsed  
  
"Vegeta I don't deserve to live." Goku said as he let his hands out.  
  
Vegeta just gave him a smug look.  
  
"Fool, I cannot do that even if I want to which I really do!!"  
  
Goku was more confused now and he looked up at him and asked "Why?"  
  
"......." A vein was popping out of Vegeta's forehead.  
  
"Before you killed Piccolo you wished yourself and I everlasting life." Vegeta said as more tears started to erupt from his eyes.  
  
Goku's eyes went wide.  
  
There's no way to see them again.  
  
Bulma was gone so they cannot build a ship to get the black star dragon balls. No more Gohan, or Chichi. No more looking into the faces of his loved ones, well except Vegeta.  
  
Goku just looked up at the clouds. The dark clouds and the winds were whipping his hair back. He took a deep breath before screaming until he had no breath and he looked down to see that his world went dark.  
  
~End Dream~  
  
Goku woke up. He looked around his and Chi-chi's bedroom. He was so overwhelmed that tears were coming down his cheeks. He quickly got out of bed and ran to the kitchen to see good ol' Chichi washing dishes while she was saying  
  
"Where's Goku?! *Breaks Plate* I'm worried sick about him!"  
  
Goku didn't say a word he just ran up to Chichi grabbed her by the waist turned her around and gave her a passionate kiss.  
  
She was so surprised that she opened her eyes to see Goku and she started to kiss him back.  
  
When they stopped Goku hugged her tightly  
  
"I will be with you always Chichi, This I will promise you, I will promise you." He repeated over and over again, he picked her up and started to swing her around by her small waist.  
  
Chichi just started to giggle like a teenager.  
  
He dropped her lightly and started to run out the door.  
  
"I'll be back in a sec!" He said as he fly up to Gohan and Videl's house.  
  
It was really late around 12. And after "Having fun" (LOL) with Videl, they were about to go to bed.  
  
Goku just opened the door, to Gohan's house and flew all the way to his and Videl's room, and grabbed Gohan and started to hug him while swinging him side by side.  
  
"Dad?!" Gohan was a bit confused. He just noticed that he was in his father's arms. (You know if someone where to think hentai....:)  
  
"I love you Gohan!" Goku said as he hugged him even tighter.  
  
Gohan just shrugged it off and hugged him back.  
  
"Um, I love you too dad." Gohan said warmly, while Videl smiled at the two, two bad her and her dad weren't as close as those two.  
  
Goku then went into Pan's room; just to make sure his only granddaughter was safe. She was playing Nintendo game cube, so he went inside.  
  
"Hey grandpa!" The 17 year old said as she turned off her system.  
  
"Hi Panny." Goku said as he sat down the bed.  
  
"What's wrong? The teen asked him.  
  
He took her hands and gently placed them on the bed. -She was sitting on the bed right next to him-.  
  
"Panny I swear to the world that I won't never leave this family to train, or anything."  
  
Pan didn't say anything, she just looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"Great Grandpa because I don't want you to." She said as she gave him a hug, and he hugged her back.  
  
Goku thanked Kami that this was only a dream, but this was one of his dreams. Little did he know...little did he know..... 


	2. Is

Disclaimer: When I bribe Akira for dbz and own it I'll let you all know!  
  
A/n: Not much to say, Hope you like this one  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
That night  
  
It was one of those usual nights for Vegeta, after he trained with Kakkorot he would go and check up on his family.  
  
But he would never let them know he was doing so. He would just fly up from Capsule corp., check on Bulma and his son Trunks, and then he would just fly off, make sure that Trunks wouldn't notice his power level.  
  
After just training alone in the Gravity machine Bulma made it was getting dark so he decided to go in.  
  
He went inside Capsule Corp. He went on his private bathroom to take a shower.  
  
It was a bit awkward when you think about it; even though he really did love Bulma he would never show it. But she would always try to show it to him. In his eyes he loved Bulma and that was all that mattered to him, he didn't care what others thought of it either.  
  
He would always think in the shower, pretty foolish but it was the only time he actually had to think...  
  
Of being guilty for not spending 'fun' time with his son  
  
For not treating Bulma and Trunks better.  
  
But what could he do? It was like his mouth and his hands or brain was being controlled by something that not even he could handle.  
  
Up the lonely stairs he went past Trunks room.  
  
He couldn't help but open the door, and look at his son.  
  
Trunks was sleeping with his head to the ground. His legs were on the bed, but his back was on the carpet floor, he was sleeping peacefully.  
  
"Stupid baka." Vegeta muttered as he smirked a bit and he closed the door.  
  
He walked to his and Bulma's room to see her asleep on her side of the bed. He sat down and look at her, she looked a bit angry as she clenched her fists and started to move a bit.  
  
He just shook his head and went in bed, while putting the covers on his body.  
  
~*Dream*~  
  
It felt so real, it really did  
  
Vegeta was lying on the ground and he stood up, his head felt a bit dizzy. It looked as if he was in the middle of nowhere.  
  
He started to float to the sky and flew to the nearest house he found.  
  
It was his in fact.  
  
He went inside, but he felt a bit confused.  
  
Everything looked blurry. He was even more confused and he wanted to know what was going on, so he walked even further.  
  
That's when he saw his son?! It didn't look like his son, I mean in appearance.  
  
This Trunks had black around his eyes, like he didn't sleep for days. His once sweet innocent Blue eyes looked as cold as ice.  
  
He was wearing all black, black leather pants, black muscle shirt, and a bit black coat to cover it all too.  
  
"Stop right there." Trunks pointed a finger at him and looked angry.  
  
"Or what?" 'He knows better' Vegeta thought as he decided to get cocky.  
  
Trunks pulled out a gun, this startled Vegeta but he knew it wouldn't hurt him at all!  
  
"Ha go ahead! Shoot, you know it won't hurt!" Vegeta spat and went into a ready position.  
  
This aggravated Trunks and he started to pull the trigger a black speeding bullet went to Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta was making an attempt to catch the bullet with his hand, but that sure didn't happen.  
  
The bullet went right through his flesh, his blood, as pain started to zip in his body.  
  
He wrapped his hand with his other and looked shocked.  
  
This could not be! He was a Saiyan!! A Saiyan Prince in fact!!  
  
Trunks smirked at him  
  
"What's the matter, shocked? I guess that's because you're so weak eh?" He said in a nasty tone.  
  
Vegeta looked up at him.  
  
"Why would you do this?" It seemed as if something not him was controlling his voice. His voice quivered as tears of pain started to come out his eyes.  
  
"You wanna know why!?!?!" Trunks yelled with anger as he took a step closer to his father.  
  
"YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW?!?!?!?!?!? You killed Bra, you killed my mother!!" He clenched his fists and looked down, then he looked up at him and started to charge at him.  
  
"You kill them all!!!" Trunks punched him, and this sent him flying to the wall.  
  
The pain, it was just too much.  
  
I've got to get out of here!! His head told him.  
  
He started to bolt to the door, opened it and looked out. It was dark; the wind was like swirls in the sky.  
  
His heart hurt. He killed Bulma?! This can't be, Bra?! He loved them both; he knew in his heart that he would never do such a thing.  
  
That's when he saw Kakkorot's house, and he needed answers.  
  
He ran inside and saw Kakkorot.  
  
Kakkorot didn't look any better.  
  
The edges of his eyes were dark too, and his eyes were a bit pink. He was wearing what he usually wears though.  
  
He stood up from the chair he was sitting.  
  
"Traitor, now you come?" He snapped and started to walk towards him.  
  
Vegeta looked like a scared mouse about to get eaten by a cat.  
  
Goku punched Vegeta and made him fall to the ground. That's when he put his boot on his neck and attempted to choke him.  
  
His arm, was socking out blood at this point.  
  
"...Kakkorot what are you doing?!" He chocked out as blood started to come up to his throat.  
  
He slammed his boot into Vegeta's neck.  
  
" I can't believe you Vegeta; want to know why you are so weak ne? You're a human! That's right a human!! Want to know why?!" Goku spat at Vegeta.  
  
"A saiyan would never be such a rat, a snake, a traitor!!" Goku held out his hand to form a ki-blast.  
  
"Dirt like you don't have a point in life."  
  
That's when Vegeta's heart went down to his stomach, it was true...he killed Bulma he killed Bra.  
  
For the first time in history, he was truly weak, helpless, and pathetic.  
  
That's when he regretted everything he did in his life.  
  
He seemed a bit ashamed. That's when little pics in his head started to form in his head.  
  
One of them was him with an evil grin as he slapped Bulma and caused her to fall down the stairs.  
  
His eyes went wide.  
  
"Yes you Vegeta you did this." He heard Goku's voice say.  
  
Another was him and a hurt looked Bra she was shivering and grabber her own arm like it was hurt or something.  
  
Vegeta would never do this to his pride and joy.  
  
"You left Trunks to watch this all." The voice said again.  
  
He couldn't take it anymore the pain in his heart, his hand, and his throat caused him to collapse.  
  
~*End dream*~  
  
Vegeta screamed when he woke up  
  
"Kakkorot is better than me.." He whispered, as he stood up from his bed.  
  
Then he noticed that he had no more pain.  
  
He looked at his hands; none of them had any trace of blood or scars.  
  
It must have been a dream, but he felt everything, from being shot at to trying to be chocked at.  
  
He looked around and saw that he was alone.  
  
First thing that came on his mind was that this was like a flick of your future thing.  
  
Something in his head told him that this would happen if he keeps it up. This scared him shitless. He started to run to the hallway, where he saw Trunks studying.  
  
He started to relax, and made a big sigh.  
  
Trunks noticed this and looked at him.  
  
"Hey dad, what's wrong?" He asked him, even though he knew he would get no answer.  
  
It was like a six sense, he just knew....  
  
Same thing with Kakkorot!! It said in his head, he didn't like this he didn't like this at all.  
  
~~~  
  
"Hehehehe ha Vegeta! How do you like that huh!!" Said the evil voice as he looked into his crystal ball, which showed Vegeta it was Garlic Jr.  
  
He came out of portal he was sent in years ago, but no one knew of this.  
  
He all these Saiyan's lives has been peeking into them once and a while. He couldn't show his face until he found a plan.  
  
He built a machine that makes his kinds of dreams. The dreams that he could control, but this time little by little. The more dreams you are in the more you get hurt.  
  
First his plan was to drive them crazy, but one of his scientists figured a plan to actually make them feel it after the first dream. He could also drive them crazy when he forced them to come into his hideout.  
  
He knew that they would come, because the negative thing about the dream machine was that it would show little bits of pieces on where Garlic jr. was.  
  
Like a voice would say something or show something in the dream.  
  
But that didn't stop him, all he needed was to get to them and when they come he knew exactly how to handle them.  
  
All he needed was to get the strongest to come. While looking into the crystal it showed them all  
  
Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Pan. It showed all the saiyans he needed. He would use their powers to take over earth like he knew he would.  
  
"Now I have to get to that girl." Garlic said as he started to set his dream to show exactly what would happen.  
  
The crystal started to go to another picture; it was a clip of Pan sleeping in her room.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
I guess now you know who is next. I wonder what her dream will be......... Should I go on?? 


	3. Temporary

Disclaimer: Don't own them, I don't make any money off of them. Wish I did but *sigh* I just don't.

A/n: Sorry its been like a year since I haven't updated, okay it seems that way though, I like to exaggerate. I may be loose on the story a bit, so hang on there, and I will get back on track trust me. Hope you enjoy.

__

Want you to ask yourself one question  
If you had 24 hours to live  
What would you do?  
That's some deep shit right there  
A lot of pressure  
How would you handle that?  


What if you knew you had one day? One day to live. 24 hours of a day to say goodbye to your family, your friends. 

How would you take it?

I mean its your last day.

Your last.

No more comes out of that.

Just one. 

One more day to live your live. To hang out with your friends. To try and work it out with your family. And what would you do the last minute of your life? Would you be so scared and deny, deny that your ass is about to die? 

Too bad I didn't know.

_

"Oh man again?!?!?! Why can't I go? I mean it's one of your meetings isn't it? I'm old enough to stay at a hotel or something, I'm old enough to actually try and see the world." 'Its just not fair! Why can't I go? I'm old enough to drive for god sakes!'

"I'm sorry Pan but you can't. You have to stay here." Videl said. I know I was being harsh on her, but someone she deserved it, somewhat she didn't. 

"The plane is going to arrive in 3 hours we better go. Bye Pan, take care of the house okay?" Mom held my head and kissed my forehead. Moms... My dad gave me a big hug. Hey they were only going to be gone two days right? I was still a bit aggravated that I couldn't go.

They both left, on my birthday of all days! 

'Happy Birthday to me.' Thought I, my throat started to form a huge lump.

It was ten o' clock. I bet they forgot too. They didn't even send one present or one happy birthday kiss. Not one happy birthday hug or breakfast. Hey but they tried didn't they?

Didn't they?

That was when someone started to knock on the door. I jumped up from the couch. Actually having a bit of hope that my parents finally realized they forgot someone important. Me. When I opened the door to find my grandparents with their happy smiles, their happy lives to meet my miserable one. 

"Aw! Happy Birthday Sweetie!" Grandma Chichi gave me a tight hug while Grandpa Goku came in with a cake. Grandpa and Grandma makes them sound old right? Well they defiantly didn't look their age. It didn't stop there though, a full crowd of friends came including my great grandpa and my best friends. 

They all just came in, for once it made me feel like I was a part of something. As if I didn't force them to make me a part of something, they actually made _me_ the forced one. They just made themselves comfortable and we had a party. 

And I was the main attraction. 

But then I remember I had to get something from the store. No. I had to go buy something from the store, and I went by myself. But while I went to the car it felt like I couldn't feel anything, like I saw everything but I couldn't _feel _it. Then it came to the part where everything turned white and I was in a temporary world of blindness.

When I woke up I saw myself in the car, I climbed out and felt such a huge throbbing headache. I stumbled and fought my way to get home. I couldn't even see anything through all the pain in my head. But when I finally saw my house, I saw many, MANY cars there and many people around there. It gave me a wonder. I forgot about all the car trouble and walked inside. There I saw something that will still haunt me to this day:

My father, that big strong guy, crying. Red-eyed swollen face crying! It scared me. He was on the floor crying out "We can't get her back!!!" My mom was right beside him too, she was even worse. She was blanked out. She was staring off into space. She completely lost it. She was out. It looked as if something happened. Something BAD! Then a thought came to mind. Even though my grandma Chichi looked young didn't mean she was. Maybe, maybe something very terrible happened to her! Everywhere I looked I saw people crying. I couldn't see Chichi anywhere! And my grandfather was on the corner sobbing. It had to be grandma! I began to feel weak, like I was about to fall and crumble into shock, like my mother. Grandma Chichi? She played a better part as my mother then Videl did! She planned that party for me! She was there when I turned 18! I sank to the floor and started to cry. I couldn't even stop. It was my Grandmother! I can't see her anymore! She's gone!

I could here footsteps leave the house but I didn't bother to look up, until I felt alone. I looked up and saw no one. The whole house was empty but then I heard a scatter of voices in the backyard. I pulled myself up and knew that they were going to bury her outside. Everyone was in a line to look at her in the coffin. I was right in back of Bulma. Then the priest began to say a few words. 

"Ms. Son has lived her life with her happy family. Many today mourn over her loss..." I then decided not to pay attention, it would just make my eyes more redder and puffier then they are now. The line started to cut short until it was then my turn, before I could even look at the coffin a scream shriek caused everyone to look.

"MY BABY!!!! Grandma Chichi ran from the house and was out of control, three people held her back while she extended her arm. "NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

WHAT?!?!?! It wasn't Grandma Chichi? Then who was it?!?!? WHO WAS IT?!?!?! I looked at the coffin to see my face. My dead expression in the coffin. My heart dropped and my eyes grew wide. The priests words then stayed in my mind, "Ms. Son only lived until her 18th birthday were she was hit by a truck and bled to death. We all will wish her a happy live in Heaven and pray for her to watch over us. Pan Son bless you. In the name of the father, the sun, the holy spirit Amen."

I stood there wide eyes. And saw that everyone just passed through me like I was a cloud or something. I couldn't feel anything, no more pain, no more headache. It was gone. I was gone. I wasn't even alive. Then it dawned on me. My parents! I gave them such a hard time, and now I could never hug them anymore, Chichi, Goku, no more. Bra, Trunks, Marron, everyone else. I can't see them any more! I'm dead. I'm gone. The only pain I felt and would feel for the rest of eternity was a dark one, of abandonment. Tears were pouring down my cheeks as I touched my coffin, and saw my face and whispered a goodbye before leaving. I saw everyone and whispered a goodbye even though they couldn't even see me. My parents didn't deserve this, they just were doing their job. When I walked out to the front yard I saw two old men talking.

"What's with all the screaming?" Asked one.

"It's about a daughter that was in a car accident with a drunk driver. On her birthday." The other said.

"My word!" The first one gasped, "You know I heard the driver was very sick. Short too."

"If I could only see her to this day." The man looked at my direction, even though he couldn't see me. My chin quivered and I wanted to cry so bad, but I couldn't I wasn't alive. I couldn't feel those things anymore. I kept on walking to the fog, away from the people. Away from my past. Away from my life. It was all gone now. I needed to leave my past behind. And walking away from it for all eternity helped me. 

~*End Dream*~

Pan sprang up from her bed. She slipped on her shoe and smashed her body to the ground but she was so glad that she could feel the pain, for once. Tears in her eyes she ran downstairs to see her parents. 

"Mommy, Daddy!" She ran up to them both and hugged them. They both looked surprised but they exchanged the favor. 

"I'm sorry for yelling at you, I'm sorry for being a bitch, I'm sorry!" Answered Pan with a sob. 'I hope this never happens again! I never want this to happen again!' Pan knew if she were to experience something like this it would damage her, more that it did today.

Later that day Pan went to her grandfather's house and knocked on the door. Goku opened it and she didn't greet him or anything all she did was tell him.

"I need to talk to you."


End file.
